This invention provides a multi-functional pillow, and in particular, an absorbent, well-ventilated pillow that is adjustable in both height and softness.
Prior pillows often used include, first, rattan pillows which feel cool and are well-ventilated. However, pillows of this type are also hard and make the user feel uncomfortable. In addition, they can not be adjusted either in height or in shape to suit the physical needs of the users, and therefore, they are not used very much.
A second type of pillow are plastic pillows filled with straw. This type of pillow has no advantages but has numerous weak points: the straw pillows are hard and do not absorb sweat. In addition, they do not provide ventilation in any form, and therefore, they always make the user feel very uncomfortable. These pillows are the cheapest and the least desirable type of pillow.
A third type of pillow has a pillow cover filled with sponge or cotton. These pillows feel soft, and can be made to fit the physical shape of the user. However, these pillows are neither sweat-absorbing nor well-ventilated, and therefore, when used in the summer time, they feel bad. For the above-mentioned reasons, pillows of this kind are only suitable for use in high latitudes.
A fourth kind are pillows filled with fragrant pills or herbs. However, these pillows are not well-ventilated and are either too soft or too hard. In addition, sometimes the herb filling the pillow sticks out and hurts the user's head. Also, the pillow will become valueless when the herb smell is exhausted or if the pillow becomes mildewed.
A fifth kind of pillow is a pillow made by filling a pillow cover with green bead shells or dried tea leaves. This pillow provides good softness, but has the disadvantages of not being sweat-absorbing, being slack, mildewed and smelling bad.